


A Chance Meeting in Eterna Forest

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon Battle, what good OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: Xenia, a trainer from another region, meets Connor in Eterna Forest, and they get into some shenanigans.





	A Chance Meeting in Eterna Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeff_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeff_Excellence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teenage Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141091) by [Jeff_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeff_Excellence/pseuds/Jeff_Excellence). 



> I did a crossover with my characters from my Pokemon Tabletop United campaign and Jeff_Excellence's story's characters! This was a short one but really fun to write.
> 
> The characters from Jeff's story are his, please go read his fic! (Also this story has spoilers for chapters that aren't uploaded yet, SO VIEW AT YOUR OWN CAUTION)
> 
> Enjoy!

    Xenia’s trip to the Sinnoh region took a slight detour when she got lost in Eterna Forest, separated from her adult friends-and-high key caretakers, Daria and Alyosha. It was Daria’s idea to take a trip to Sinnoh - she had to tell Xenia it had something to do with rescuing Darkrai to convince Xenia to finally take a break. Once Xenia was satisfied with her reasoning, she agreed to hop on the plane and take her second international trip - the first, of course, being her Summer camp trip to the Unova region for math camp.  
    “Daria? Daria, where are you?” she called out into the trees in her thick Sovian accent, accidentally forgetting Alyosha once again. There was no response to her calls, and Xenia clutched onto her backpack for reassurance. At least she finally had a full team of six, let alone before the second Gym Leader, so it was much more than she needed, but well enough to protect her from any wild Pokemon encounters. She had no plans to catch anything in the Sinnoh region — unless it was a Grass-type that was powerful enough for her team — because Daria insisted on taking a break from being a trainer. (Xenia, of course, was not really listening.)  
    Xenia heard some trees rustle, and her right hand darted towards one of her Pokeballs on her belt. Fortunately, what came out of the trees wasn’t a Pokemon that she couldn’t take on, but rather a young boy — probably no older than a few years above Xenia — with brown hair and a white and black jacket. All things considered, he looked like a trainer, so that probably meant he was an okay person.  
    “U-um, are you lost?” he asked her as she stared at him with wide eyes.  
    “Yes,” Xenia said, accent and everything, probably sounding very out of place and barely understandable. “I was looking around with my friends Daria and Alyosha, and they disappeared.” She deflated a bit as she spoke, trying not to get too worried. “I think I’ll find them,” she added as she looked around and stared into the sky wistfully. At no point did she make eye contact with Connor.  
    “Ah, w-well, I can try, um, to help you find them, if you want.” He seemed to be a shy person, in contrast to Xenia’s hint of energy in her voice. “Of course, if you’re fine, then that’s, um—“  
    “Yay!” Xenia interrupted him, a bright smile now plastered across her face. “New friends! Um, well, I think they went that way,” Xenia pointed in a random direction, actually really unsure.  
    “Okay! Let’s go, then!” he smiled at her. He seemed to be alone as well - or well, at least he seemed to be alone. Xenia could guess he was traveling with someone, especially if he was a trainer — after all, Xenia travelled with people other than Alyosha and Daria on her journey  
    The two began their walk around Eterna Forest, trying not to bother any Pokemon - the last thing they needed was to be accosted by a horde of Combee (though those were usually harmless). While they were walking, they made conversation that Xenia used to ramble about her journey, unaware of how much she was talking. She did learn that Connor was traveling with another boy named Reyes, and a girl named Florence, and that they were taking on the Pokemon League. Connor seemed like he wasn’t giving the full story - he said one of his friends was missing and probably playing a prank on them.  
    His face changed when Xenia gave him the story of why she took on an adventure — running away from home because Cresselia told her and her friends, Eva and Dmitri, that Darkrai was in danger, being captured by an antagonistic team named Team Kourage. Connor initially thought he wasn’t hearing her right because of her accent, and Xenia didn’t notice how confused he was. She was, after all, stating all of this as if it was just a normal day in the life of Xenia. She also told him about her best friend, Danni, and that she did Daria’s tax processing forms for her, and about her going to grad school level math classes…  
    At least, she was telling him all of this, until she bumped into a tree that she didn’t notice. She stepped back, putting her hands on her forehead and crying out in pain.  
    “Xenia, are, are you okay?!” Connor asked, turning around to look and see if she was hurt. Xenia didn’t look him in the eye, this time not because she didn’t want to, but because she was too busy looking at something else.  
    “I’m okay,” she winced. “But there’s a giant bee Pokemon above us.”  
    Connor turned around, to be greeted by a very big and very angry Vespiquen, her claws at the ready to sting the two of them. Specifically her target was Xenia, for disrupting her beauty nap. Connor backed up a bit, but Xenia stared at it, reaching for one of her Pokeballs.  
    “Y-you’re going to fight?” Connor asked, his eyes wide.  
    “That is what trainers do! Go, Formula…!” she responded, sending out one of her Pokemon. This one looked like a Scraggy, but not like any of the ones Connor had seen - this one had black and bright yellow hues, with an antenna on top of its head instead of the normal tag. For some reason, it was also carrying something that looked essentially like a smartphone. Most of the Scraggy Connor had seen were a Dark-Fighting type, but this one seemed to be more Dark-Electric.  
    “O-okay, I’ll provide backup, then! Go, Byrne…!” Connor reached for his own Pokeball, and sent out a Staravia that flew up a bit into the air. Both of the Pokemon looked ready to fight, just as the Vespiquen looked like she was about to get her vengeance.  
    Starting off the battle, the Vespiquen dived in towards Xenia’s odd-looking Scraggy, going in for a Fury Attack. Its claws looked sharp and at the ready, and Formula braced himself for the attack. He tried to jump out of the way, but ended up getting hit by the attack, a large slash hurting his body.  
    “Formula, are you okay?” Xenia called out, and let out a sigh of relief when Formula nodded to her. “Alright, hit it back with a Spark!” she ordered.  
    Formula’s body cracked with electricity, and as Vespiquen was flying back, Formula got a running start and jumped up to it. He bashed his electrocuted head into her, causing her to land in the ground. One of her wings got injured, and her ‘dress’ part of her body was looking a little burnt from the shock.  
    As Connor was about to command his Staravia to act, he saw Formula take out his smartphone-like object, and take a selfie of himself with the Vespiquen trying to get up. Connor noticed his Pokedex ringing, and he opened it to find the exact picture on his Pokedex - the caption said “it’s super effective!!!” with a bunch of tongue-out emojis. Shocked and bewildered at the Scraggy’s actual, full on use of social media, he almost forgot to command Byrne to do something. He snapped out of his confusion and spoke.  
    “Alright Byrne, follow that up with Wing Attack!” Byrne let out an affirmative cry as he flew up and dashed at the fallen Vespiquen with glowing wings. Byrne’s wings slashed into the Vespiquen, knocking it further into the ground.  
    On the Vespiquen’s turn, she flew back up, and the two Pokemon braced for another attack. Instead of going at them though, she turned around and began to fly away. (Formula took a video of this with the caption “bye bitch lol”, and Connor was still confused as Xenia acted like this was perfectly normal.)  
    “Well, that’s all done and over with,” Connor sighed, calling Byrne back. He noticed Xenia looked a bit deflated. “Hey, um, what’s - what’s wrong?”  
    “I wanted it,” Xenia sighed. “I was going to name it Hexagon.”  
    Connor exhaled to show his sympathy, and scratched the back of his head. “Um, for-forgive me for asking, but do you name your Pokemon… with a theme?”  
    Xenia brightened back up and turned to Connor, suddenly excited to speak again. “Yeah! I love math, so all my Pokemon are named after math. I have Line Segment, Acute Angle, Radius and Circumference, Multiple…”  
    She kept listing various math terms as she called back Formula, and Connor silently wondered if any of the names had any actual relation to the Pokemon species themselves.  
    “We should have a battle!” Xenia interrupted herself to say.  
    Connor blinked at her. “A - a battle? Right here, right now?”  
    “Yeah! You’re super cool, and your Pokemon are super cool! And I want to see more Sinnoh Pokemon!”  
    Connor considered this for a moment. He just met Xenia, and while she was really cool, asking for a battle out of nowhere was unusual. Then again, she was eccentric in general, and Connor wanted to see more Pokemon that he wouldn’t find in Sinnoh. Not to mention, having battles with trainers was fairly customary, and he was pretty bored and tired of looking for his friend.  
    “Sure!” he said with a smile back at Xenia.  
    “Is one-on-one good?” she asked, preparing a Pokeball.  
    Connor grunted with a nod, and Xenia nodded back.  
    “Alright, go, Calculus!” she opened the Pokeball and out of it came her starter, a Litten, looking very mischievous as it licked its lips with a meow. She really did name all her Pokemon after math terms.  
    “Alright, well, Byrne might be exhausted, so I’ll choose… Ronnie!” Connor called out his starter as well - an Aron. While it was a Steel-type, it was also a Rock-type, so the certain Fire-type move Xenia relied on wouldn’t be super effective.  
    “Okay Calculus, you know what to do!” she yelled, knowing that Heat Wave was a viable option either way. Calculus growled with a grin, and lit up a bunch of flames, shooting a wave of them straight at Ronnie.  
    “Ronnie, um, try to dodge it!” Connor shouted, and Ronnie tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, his body was too heavy and he was fairly slow, so Heat Wave managed to hit him. Ronnie let out a cry as it seemed to do a decent amount of damage. Thankfully, Ronnie’s tough shell shielded him a bit, but not enough to keep his HP above half. Connor began to silently panic, and then snapped himself out of it.  
    “Alright, Ronnie, fight back with a Take Down!” Connor said to Ronnie. Ronnie snapped out of the flames, and charged at Calculus with great speed. Before Xenia could order her to dodge, she took the Take Down. Not having the best defense and her body being fairly frail, it clearly did a number on her, knocking her back barely in front of Xenia.  
    Calculus struggled to get back up, and Xenia was beginning to look stressed as well. She slapped her scalp nervously and snapped back into it.  
    “Calculus, follow up with Fire Fang!” she called out, and Calculus nodded as she finally got back on her feet. She rushed towards Ronnie, fire heating up her fangs again. Leaping and taking a bite of Ronnie, she dug into his rock-hard shell and Ronnie cried out in pain, bringing him to about the amount of damage Calculus took. Now both trainers were equally stressed out.  
    “Ronnie, just one more - one more hit, and I think we’re, um we’re good!” Connor reassured Ronnie as Calculus stepped back. “Use Rock Tomb - it should be super effective…!”  
    Xenia just remembered this part of the type chart. “Calculus, dodge it!” she pleaded. Calculus tried to jump out of the way, but the rocks Ronnie summoned kept hurting her, knocking her back into Xenia. Xenia caught her started as she looked down at the fainted Pokemon, Calculus no longer having the energy to battle. She fell to her knees, looking saddened by her loss, and wondering if she should have used Multiple - after all, a Ground type would have done much better.  
    Connor called back Ronnie into his Pokeball after congratulating him, and walked up to Xenia. He lifted out his hand, offering to help Xenia up. Xenia looked up at him, and still frowning, accepted his offer up.  
    “You did well, Calculus,” she said, still downcast as she called Calculus back into her Pokeball. She looked up at Connor, a slight smile gracing her face. “I don’t lose too often. Thank you for the battle.”  
    “Hey, buddy, it’s no problem!” Connor laughed a bit. “Um, where you come from - how many Gym Badges do you have?”  
    Xenia looked down. “Just one…”  
    Connor blinked. “Just one? You did - you did so well, though!” When Xenia didn’t respond, Connor continued. “I mean, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, but, I have more than that. And you almost won! So you should… should be proud. I think. I hope that wasn’t overstepping, or…”  
    Connor trailed off as Xenia looked at him. Finally, she interjected. “Thank you. I just don’t like seeing my Pokemon hurt. But, I had fun, and I’m sure Calculus did too!”  
    As they were about to continue their conversation and after they exchanged Pokedex numbers, another woman - this one with shoulder length brown hair in a fancy suit - walked up to them. She was panting as if she ran all the way there. Xenia looked to her, suddenly looking a lot better.  
    “Daria!” she ran up and hugged her.  
    “Xenia! Thank god you’re okay,” she sighed of relief. “I was looking all over for you - where did you go?”  
    “Oh. I don’t know. I guess I just got lost.” Connor stifled a laugh at this. As nice as Xenia was, she didn’t seem to be the brightest bulb in the shed in many ways. “Let’s go now.”  
    “Right, we have to catch the flower show in Floaroma,” Daria said. When Xenia looked at her intently, Daria sighed and corrected herself. “I mean… we have to go find Darkrai. At the flower show.”  
    Xenia smiled at that. “Okay! Let’s go! Bye bye, Connor!”  
    They bid their farewell, promising to stay in touch as Daria led Xenia away.  
    Once they were out of sight, Connor’s shadow began to shift, and something came out of it - a black shadow itself with white hair and a red bear trap collar. None other than the God of Nightmares themself.  
    “ ** _Who was that?_** ” Darkrai asked, disappointed that their prank of disappearing failed to affect Connor. “ ** _Why did she want to look for me?_** ”  
    Connor stared in the direction Xenia left, and shrugged.  
    “I don’t know, buddy,” he responded.


End file.
